JP60-37455A discloses a continuously variable transmission in which a two-forward speed subtransmission mechanism is provided in series with a belt continuously variable speed change mechanism (to be referred to hereafter as a “variator”), and a gear position of the subtransmission mechanism is changed in accordance with an operating condition of a vehicle. Thus, an achievable speed ratio range is enlarged without increasing the size of the variator.